Zombie Blues
by demonic girl
Summary: They both knew it but neither wanted to say it... It wouldn't take long for them to be found out. Not great with summaries so please give it a shot and read. thank you
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters.

A/N: Don't be mad but for some reason I thought it would be fun to put Spike and Faye in a zombie like civilization so bear with me while the story unfolds

000-000

Faye's breaths came in shallow heaps. Long distance speed running had never been her strength. Much to her displeasure as soon as she exited the glass skyscraper, she lost sight of their bounty. She sharply looked to the right before whipping her head to the left. No sight of the bounty. She glanced behind her to where Spike had barely managed to stop before colliding into her. He also seemed to be searching for the bounty.

"Did you not see which way he went? You're a foot taller than me, so you really don't have any excuses." Faye muttered, closing her eyes and crossing her slender arms in annoyance. Jet was going to be pissed if another bounty got away.

Spike scratched the back of his head with the tip of his gun before retorting, "I couldn't keep an eye on him because someone's slow running was in my way."

Faye's eyebrow twitched, "If I had a nickel for every time you blamed me for your failures I'd be ri-," her complaints were cut off by an awful scream.

Faye and Spike locked eyes for a second before both rocketing off in the direction the scream came from. Much to their luck, which is usually nonexistent, about a block away they came to a small crowd hovering in front of an alleyway. The crowd being too scared or shocked to put up much of a fight, Spike and Faye were easily able to push their way to the front. Neither too sure how to react to the scene displayed before them.

They're would be bounty was growing stiller by the second as a man chomped away at the flesh on his neck. Crunching sounds of the skin being torn resounded in their ears as blood splattered in small pattern, decorating the trash filled ally.

"What the hell?" Spike was the first to snap out of the trance, quickly leveling his gun at the crazed man. It was then that the man that had been eating the bounty looked up, as if for the first time noticing he wasn't alone. He dropped the bounty carelessly, not bothering to wipe the blood from his face as he slowly made his way towards Spike.

"What's he doing?" Faye whispered.

Not liking the way the man was looking at him as if he were his next snack, Spike fired off two rounds into the guy. The cannibal let out a grunt before falling to the ground. Spike lowered his gun as Faye rushed past him and the cannibal and to the bounty, quickly checking the pulse.

"Damn it, he is dead." She whined as she remained next to the dead man.

"Yeah, no shit. That freak took a huge bite out of him." Spike muttered, lightly kicking the cannibal man that had been a mere foot away from him.

Faye stepped around the bounty to look at the crazed man's head. She rested her hands on her knees as she loomed over him, taking in his ugly features. His skin had an unnatural tint to it, almost green. And much to her surprise, the bullet wounds barely bleed. Like his blood had already been clotted.

"You think he had rabbis? He looks kind of…ill?" She titled her head up a little to look at Spike.

Spike shrugged.

In a flash the cannibals hands shot up and wrapped around both of Faye's wrist. Unprepared, she stumbled a little before gaining her footing, trying her best to keep her arms as far away as possible from the man's open mouth and doing her damnest to remain standing.

"Let go!" She yelled for lack of anything better to do. She desired to give him a good kick in the head but was unsure if she could keep her balance.

Spike watched the scene play out in a blink of an eye. On reflex he had his gun pointed at the cannibal but was having a difficult time finding a good shot. Gritting his teeth, he aimed at his neck, unloading the rest of his gun there. Faye instantaneously went flying backwards, landing next to the dead bounty with a loud thud. Spike looked over at Faye, although clearly shaken; she seemed fine before looking back down at the flesh-eater. Spike cocked his head to the side while reloading his gun. He couldn't be sure but it looked like the dead man's fingers where twitching.

"Just to be safe." He muttered as he shot off one last bullet into the attacker's forehead.

"Yea, that guy seemed to have nine lives." Faye murmured as she pushed herself off the concrete ally, dusting her hands off on her shorts.

As the action seemed to have died down, the on lookers began to draw closer to the two dead bodies, everyone curious to get a look at the man who wouldn't die.

"Let's go, the police are bound to show up any second now and police make me nervous." Faye motioned for Spike to continue with her down the other end of the ally.

"Right." Spike smirked. He would just chalk this up to another weird ass incident he witnessed.

"Could this day get any shitter?" Faye lamely rolled the ice around in her whiskey glass.

"Probably." Spike threw back another shot.

The two "comrades" remained silent, more or less watching the other people in the cramped, smoky, hole in the wall bar; the creepy man in the corner who was sending one too many glances at Faye. The pretty but obnoxious woman surrounded by a small group of guys, making way more noise than necessary, in the other corner. The couple, who couldn't keep their hands off each other sat closest to Spike and Faye, but where completely oblivious of them.

"Did Jet say why the officials grounded all aircrafts?" Faye peered over at Spike now, who was blankly staring at his empty glass.

"Nope. He said he would try to contact his police friends and see what's up." Spike remained motionless.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but his friend is nowhere close to this island. Isn't he on a different planet or something?" Faye arched a questioning eyebrow.

Spike let out a loud sigh before lighting up a cigarette. He glanced over at Faye who still had the puzzling look on her face directed straight at him. "I don't know. ISSP are all connect one way or another."

"Okay." Faye spoke slowly, unsure if she liked that answer.

Spike motioned for two more drinks to the bartender before returning his attention to Faye, "I'm sure it's nothing. Jet's just outside the atmosphere and as soon as he gets clearance to land or for us to leave we'll be out of here."

"Good, these island people just give me the creeps." Faye whispered before finishing the last of her drink.

A slow creaking of the front door sparked Faye's attention. She couldn't help but hold her breathe as she waited for the new arrivals to step all the way through the doorway, her intuition telling her something wasn't right. Three men trickled in with slow and heavy steps. She swallowed hard as she squinted at the men. Though it was dark, she could tell that their skin was a similar color to her attacker's earlier. And she swore she could almost smell them; not a pleasant scent.

"Spike, they are sick." Faye clutched Spike's shoulder hard, making him wince slightly in pain.

"You are being paranoid." He turned to face her.

"Bullshit." She muttered as she reached for her gun.

"Faye," Spike grabbed her wrist, "You can't just go around shooting "sick" people."

"Hey assholes, we are standing here." One of the men surrounding the lady yelled to the new arrivals, turning around to face them.

Faye and Spike paused their disagreement to focus on the commotion. The new arrivals paid no attention to personal boundaries as the continued to close the distance around the rowdy group. Faye tensed as she could nearly predict what was about to happen.

"Get away from them, they are sick!" Faye snatched her wrist away from Spike and shot up.

Her warning came too late as the all too familiar sound of teeth tearing flesh from the man echoed in the bar. There was a moment of silence, as if everyone was waiting to wake up from this bizarre dream. The blonde was the first to scream as she scrambled away from the center of the group, watching as two more of her friends began to get eaten.

Although Faye had known what was coming, Spike reacted a lot quicker, shooting the three men in the heads. He shot Faye a warning glare, 'don't want to hear I told you so' before walking over to the bloody mess.

"Mike is still alive; he needs to get to a hospital quick." The blonde woman kneeled next to the guy who was first attacked. Her big brown eyes scanned over Mike as she tried to put a piece of skin back on his neck, her hands getting soaked with his blood in the process.

"Try not to get his blood on you, he could be sick too." Spike warned before motioning for Faye to follow, though he didn't actually wait for her.

Faye slowly made her way towards the exit as well. She was almost home free before a wet hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She looked down to see the woman's brown eyes staring at her questioningly.

"What do you guys mean by sick?" she grasped Faye's wrist tightly.

Faye looked down at her wrist which was encircled by the woman's bloody hand, the blood being smeared all over her wrist. Disgusted, Faye sharply pulled her wrist out of her grasp, harshly wiping it on her shorts, "I'm not sure."

The two women stared at each other, Faye just wanting to leave and the woman being unsatisfied with the answer. Faye was the first to break the stare down and hastily made her way out the door, praying that for once Spike hadn't been a complete asshole and left her all alone.

Spike sat up in bed, sweat dripping down his temple, his heart rattling in his chest. He looked around the dark hotel, trying to figure out what woke him up with such a start. He glanced down at Faye. She was still sleeping peacefully, over the blankets of course since he had beaten her under them. He couldn't help but smirk at her stubbornness. Chuckling to himself, he moved a stray piece of hair out of her face.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Spike swiftly jumped out of bed, snatching his gun and heading towards the locked door. He peered through the peep hole but the halls where empty.

"Look out the windows." Faye yawned as she sat up in bed, waiting for her eyes to adjust.

Spike remained silent as he crossed the room, peaking through the curtains. The outside streets seemed as equally quiet as the hallway of the hotel had been, although cars were littering the street in odd ways. The sudden ringing of Spike's communicator made both bounty hunters jump slightly. Faye being the closest snatched it off the dresser and answered it with a not so polite hello.

"Bout damn time. Where the hell are you two?" Jet's voice boomed.

"Asleep." Faye responded. She glanced at the clock that read six in the morning.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you. The island's on lock down because some virus was exposed to the public. It seems to be having dangerous side effects." Jet grew quiet.

"So, did they get it under control?" Faye dumbly asked.

Spike had a feeling he knew the answer to that. He quietly took a seat next to Faye, waiting for Jet to reinforce his theory.

"No and to speak the shit has hit the fan. There is not much known about the virus right now but it gives people high fevers, loss of speech, and a healthy appetite for flesh. You guys watch yourselves. And answer your comms. I'll keep you up to date. Get somewhere safe." And with that Jet hung up.

"This sucks." Faye whined as she stretched back on the bed.

"What interfering with your plans to visit the ponies?"

Faye shot Spike a nasty glare before getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

Spike walked back to the front door and carefully swung it open, scanning up and down the hallway. Faye and he had definitely slept through something. Spike took a step into the hallway, letting the door close shut with a quiet click. Spike wandered down the hall, only pausing when he came upon an open door. A blood trail leading the way as he slowly made his way into the room. He could instantly hearing the smacking sounds and almost made him want to turn around, having an idea of what the sight would be as soon as the bed came into view. Taking a steady breathe, he raised his gun as he rounded the corner.

Spike had not been prepared for the sight before him.

A young boy, around the age of eight, was tearing into what appeared to be a woman, her insides where now clearly her outsides and the boy was savagely ingesting them. Spike slowly took a few steps back, unsure if he should just shoot the boy or not.

'What if there is a cure. He is just a child,' Spike solemnly thought.

Spike suddenly found the room to quiet. The snacking sounds had stopped. Replacing it was the sounds of heavy sniffing followed by shifting on the bed then heavy footsteps.

"Shit." Spike muttered as the boy quickly spotted Spike and made he's way towards him.

"I'm going to shoot, damn it." Spike held up his gun, hoping that by some miracle the boy would understand and snap out of it.

To Spike, it seemed the boy almost grinned at his words. Three giant, quick steps forward from the boy was all Spike needed to pull the trigger, sending a crippling shot into the boy's forehead. The boy fell backwards and landed with a surprisingly hard thump. Spike quickly turned out the door, shutting it behind him in case for some odd reason the boy didn't stay down. He swiftly made the few yards down the hallway and back to his own room. He wrapped on the door lightly, praying that Faye wasn't still in the damn bathroom.

Right before he could let out a string of curse words, Faye swung open the door and yanked Spike in by his tie.

"We've got a problem." Faye dragged Spike behind her. She led him over to the window, barely peeking out the curtains. Spike did the same.

Slowly but surely a small heard of the "sick" where making their way to the hotel.

"You shoot your gun off?" Faye looked accusingly at Spike.

"For good reason." Spike spat back. Not caring to share the details on his little escapade.

"Hope so, cowboy. Cause we have been found out." Faye muttered as she took a step away from the window. Spike did the same. The hotel was small, with only two floors. They were currently on the second. They both knew it but neither wanted to say it.

It wouldn't take long for them to be found.

-000-

Please review and let me know what you think. Trash it? Keep going? Any ideas welcomed. Ok thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or any of the characters.

A/N: I am glad people are reading this and enjoying it! It makes me very happy because I really enjoy writing this story for some reason. Maybe because I don't have to be clever and come up with a really smart plot? Haha idk but thank you for everyone reading!

Ps. this chapter is a little odd as it switch's pov.

-0000-0

"How are you on bullets?" Spike questioned Faye as he checked on his own supplies.

"Eight, give or take. You?"

"Less than that. Unfortunately, I didn't pack for an apocalyptic crisis." Spike tucked his gun in his holster as he walked back over to the window. He pulled back the pale yellow curtains and shoved the window up.

"If I had to guess, I would say there is around ten. Given that there is only one staircase to go up and down, there numbers won't matter too much." Faye tried her best to come up with a plan.

"That won't work, if we manage that we won't have anything left once we get out on the streets." Spike stuck his head out the window, looking around the streets that now seem to be deserted.

"Well you can kung-fu the rest, right?" Faye arched an eyebrow.

Spike looked back with a smirk playing on his lips, "As much fun as hand to hand combat sounds with a bunch of starving cannibals, us firing off shots will only bring more anyways. Remember?"

"I don't see you throwing out any suggestions."

"It's simple." Spike waved Faye to stand next to him.

"Simple, eh? Why don't I believe you?" Faye huffed as she looked out the window with him.

"We are only on the second floor. And easy jump or maybe a shimmy down won't be too difficult." Spike spoke as he flung one leg over the ledge, the other leg quickly following.

"Hell no, I will break a leg." Faye shrieked.

The slow twisting of the door knob caused Faye to whip around, "Shit." She mumbled turning back to tell Spike trouble had arrived but he was nowhere to be seen. "Asswhole." She muttered as she quickly flung herself out the window and onto the too narrow ledge. Suddenly the ledge seemed more appealing then facing the sick people all alone.

"Hurry, dear. We don't have all day." Spike mocked Faye from the ground, his cocky smile plastered on his lips.

"Stupid, monkey-like man." Faye muttered to herself as she slowly dangled herself off the ledge.

"Drop, I have you."

The moans of the sick people were enough to give Faye the courage to release her grip on the ledge. Not to her surprise, Spike did not catch her. She hit the concrete with an awkward thud and pains shot through her legs, forcing her to remain on the ground longer then she would have liked.

"Stupid jerk." She muttered as she looked around for him. She spotted him a few yards away going at it with a sick person. She watched as Spike would knock him to the ground only to have the guy shoot right back up.

"That's not working." Faye gave a harsh whisper as she made her way to Spike.

Spike dodged another advance from the flesh eater before slipping behind him and quickly placing hands on either side of the man's face, snapping the neck with a gross crunch. The man instantly went limp and Spike released him.

"What would I do without you?" Spike sneered.

"That's a question I often ask myself." Faye came up to a stop next to Spike before continuing, "This one down for the count, for real?"

"I think so. Head injuries usually seem to do the trick."

"Well now what's the plan?" Faye glanced around the streets. They appeared to be empty but it was hard to say with all the cars scattered. Anything could be hiding in the mass of mess that covered the streets.

"We need to find more ammo, and some quieter weapons."

"I think we should go that way." Faye began as she crossed the street.

Spike only paused a second before following behind her, hoping her woman's intuition would for once steer her right.

The pair walked quietly down the sidewalk, the small clicking of the shoes the only sound being made in the big city. In the ten minutes they had been walking, they only came across one flesh eater, who at the moment had been busy feasting.

"Help! Help me, somebody!"

==-==00—00-===

I kicked off my heels as I felt the zombies gain on me. My friends where dead and now it was just me protecting me. I had no weapons and no ideas what to do. And much to my dismay, I was one of those stupid girls who kept tripping and falling in the most critical times not too. It was like my brain was trying to order my legs faster than they were capable of thus leaving me a sloppy runner. And to top it off even though I knew the city well, in the panic I felt completely lost.

I glanced over my shoulder seeing one make a reach for me. I trip, making the hand miss. Crawling on my knees a few feet, I ignore the scrapping of my knees against the concrete. I couldn't afford to let them close the distance on me anymore. Getting to my feet, I sprint and decide to turn the first corner. I needed a hiding place.

And as I rounded the corner my heart sunk. I had made a fatal mistake. I rounded into a dead end alley. I turn to run out but realize that's not an option. With my back against the brick wall, I search the alley looking for something to defend myself. I find a pipe laying on the ground near the trash piles and grab it with my trembling hands.

I prepare myself, holding the pipe like I actually knew how to use it. When the first zombie got in arm's length I swung at him as hard as I could, making good contact with its side. It dropped to the floor and I felt myself breath again but it didn't last long. In its place were two more. I swung my metal pipe again knocking one in the head but with the follow through of my full swing the other one grabs my wrist, yanking me closer to the two. I accidently drop the pipe so I have nothing left but to struggle with it.

"Help! Help me, somebody!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

And by some miracle I break free, stumbling backwards. I catch myself before I fall all the way down. The two are making their way to me quickly and the third one was still…the third one was gone from the ground. And before I can really process this, two hands grasp my arm and human teeth tear into my fore arm.

Everything turns surreal as I hear a horrid scream, my scream. I look down at the zombie chowing on my arm, another one reaching for me and I'm sure the other ones behind her. I close my eyes while I struggle. Probably another bad choice but after all the ones I've made, what did it matter now?

Bang. Bang. Bang.

The pain is still sharp, but not nearly as bad. I slowly open my eyes, fearing I was hallucinating. Maybe I had gone into shock but as I looked down there lay the three motionless zombies. I glance up to the entrance of the alleyway. The two looked like angels to me. The small woman's gun is raised, a serious look displayed on her beautiful face. I glance at the figure that towered over her, a man. His face was emotionless. Realizing her gun was now pointed at me, I fought to find my voice.

"Th-thank you." My voice cracked, much to my embarrassment.

She lowered her gun, a smirk on her red lips.

"Wow, Faye. I didn't think you'd actually be able to do it." The man smirked next to her.

I watched as she instantly grimaced, eyebrow twitching.

"Spike, you're annoying." She growled.

I watched in horror as they both turned away from me, neither even sparing me a sideways glance.

"Wa-wait." I plead to them, pressing my injured arm to my stomach. I wince in pain at the contact but pull it closer to myself, hoping the blood would stop pouring out.

Neither turned around but they do pause in their steps. The man spoke, "You should get moving. Those gun shots are going to attract a lot of those things."

"Let me go with you, please."

I watch as the look at each other, both shrugging.

"That's not necessary." The woman, Faye, speaks this time.

"You can't just leave me to die after you went through all the trouble to save me." I argue.

I can't believe these people can be so heartless. I could be bleeding to death for crying out loud.

"And for that you should be thankful." She smiled over her shoulder.

"I can help you. Anything you need!" I beg now, taking a few more steps closer to them. If they run, I run with them. I refuse to be left alone again.

"What makes you think you can hel-?" Faye began but was interrupted by Spike.

"You know a place for us to pick up more weapons?"

"Yes. I know this city like the back of my hand."

"OK. Lead the way." He motions for me to pass.

"Spike, she's been bitten." Faye sharply whispers as I pass by.

"Yeah, so?" Spike shrugged as he waves me to continue.

"Fine, but don't think I won't hesitate to shoot you if you try anything funny." Faye finally starts to follow us.

"She's not kidding." Spike laughs.

I remained silent but nodded in understanding. I had been bitten. But I didn't die so maybe I wouldn't become a zombie. I sighed and tried to push the questions that I couldn't answer to the back of my head. I was still alive and though my saviors where giving me death threats, I felt save. Apparently these people knew how to shoot a gun.

000—000

The whole sporting store is a wreck. Lots of things had been picked through and non-useful items litter the tile floor. I followed Faye as she made her way down the baseball aisle. She stops next to a pile of bats and shoots me a warning look 'don't you come any closer to me'. I stop. She bends over and delicately picks up two bats; a child's hot pink bat and a heavy duty looking, shiny silver looking bat.

"Here girl." She tosses me the small bat, "Aim for the brain." And then she passes me and heads towards the front. I follow her with the bat firmly in my grasp.

Spike is already waiting for us, leaning against a register with a cigarette in his lips.

"You find anything?" Faye stops in front of Spike, lighting her own cigarette.

Spike moves away from the counter revealing a small pile of magazines and a couple of knifes, "Not as much as I was hoping for but better than nothing, eh?" He scratched the back of his head.

Faye didn't answer and merely picked up the items she wanted, leaving a few things for Spike who didn't seem to care one way or another.

"Now where too?" I speak. Being in one spot too long makes me uneasy even though I am in good hands. I look down at my now bandaged arm as I wait for their answer.

"Food?" Spike speaks and I know it's directed to Faye.

"Now that you mention it, I am starving."

My head shoots up on its own. I couldn't believe they could be thinking about food at a time like this.

"Hey you, show us to a good Italian place." Spike orders.

"No way, we get to eat whatever we want for free. Let's get seafood, I want crab legs."

"I don't want seafood, besides that takes too long to eat. We don't have all day, Faye."

"Well, gee, lunkhead you know something I don't know because I am pretty sure our day is free."

"Wouldn't it be better if we stopped at a convenient store and grab quick stuff there?" I offer.

The heated glares they had been giving each other where now directed at me and I suddenly wanted to disappear.

"Never mind." I mumble.

They both remain glaring at me,

"I know a good place that has a mix of things." I meekly suggest.

"Fine." Faye huffs.

"Whatever." Spike mutters.

I sigh in relief as I head out the door, bat securely in my hands.

000—0000

I feel like I am about to throw up. I hope it's just from the two dead zombies lying in front of me. They had been in the restaurant upon arrival but Faye and Spike took quick work of them. Spike threw a knife into ones forehead with such quickness and grace that I had almost missed it. Faye on the other hand was raw and put on a show as she first knocked the shit out of it with a bat before stabbing the zombie in the forehead with her own knife. With a quick wipe off of the knives, the two where casually standing in the kitchen of the place, debating on what to fix themselves to eat. A few minutes later Spike comes out from behind the kitchen doors with an expensive looking bottle of whiskey in his hands. Faye follows with a huge bowl of salad and three glasses in hers.

They take a seat next to me and Spike begins to pour the whiskey into the three glasses.

"The foods cooking but you can go make a salad if you want." Faye offers to me.

This is the nicest she's been to me and as much as I wish I could take up her offer, the sound of food makes my stomach turn.

"I'm ok."

She looks at me skeptically for second before shrugging and finishing her salad off. Spike is pouring his second glass of whiskey and that is when I notice my own glass. I swallow it down quickly, hoping it would calm my nerves. It doesn't and I turn around instantly, throwing it up.

I turn around to apologize but the two seem unfazed. I excuse myself and head towards the bathroom, my pink bat still placed in my hand firmly.

I slowly open the bathroom door and kneel down making sure there is no one else in the bathroom with me. It's clear. I walk over to the sink and quickly rinse out my mouth before splashing cool water on my face. As I am drying my face I notice my reflection is not quite right. I look much older than my twenty years. Veiny looking skin and large dark circles under my eyes are not a normal feature of mine. I rinse my face again but nothing. Maybe it's the lighting.

I make my way back to Spike and Faye, who are now digging into sandwiches, soups, fries, burgers, pizza, fried shrimp and some kind of strawberry cake. They also appeared to have made a dent in the whiskey.

As I take a seat, to my surprise, neither offers me food nor says anything. They merely continue they're feast. And I decide while they eat maybe its best I try to take a nap because suddenly my head is pounding.

While I am resting my head, a comm goes off. My head hurts too much to lift but I still ease drop.

"Spike, you guys doing alright? Rumor going around they are setting up a base."

"Where at, Jet?" Faye spoke, annoyance was clear in her voice.

"Not sure, rumor, Faye. But I'll keep you guys up to date."

"Thanks dad." Spike mumbled.

Another ten minutes passed as the two finished up their meals.

"Hey, girl, we need you to show us to the highest building around. We need to survey the area." Faye spoke somewhat softly to me.

I hear them both stand and I do my best to lift myself up. My headache had past but I now suddenly feel on fire. Maybe outside would feel better. I push past them and made my way to the door. I could hear their footsteps a few paces behind me. It wasn't till I was at the door did I realize I had forgotten my bat. But I didn't care at the moment; I just needed some kind of breeze on my face. I push past the doors and to my horror the breeze did nothing wonderful for me, instead it felt like hot waves pulsing against me.

"Keep moving." Spike orders quietly.

I do as I am told; I need a distraction from the pain.

We probably made it a block before I felt my heart constrict. I look over my shoulder to tell Spike and Faye but realize that they are several yards behind me.

Then it hits me. I am about to die. I am about to turn into one of _them_. And these two people had known. Spike had tested me with the whiskey. I was so angry. I felt nothing but hatred for my two saviors as I felt my heart make another sharp pain in my chest. Why hadn't they saved me? Why didn't they tell me? I had deserved to know what was happening to me!

I turn around to face them completely. The look on their faces confused me. The two heartless bastards seemed, almost heartbroken. I think that was the look on their face. I went to open my mouth but I couldn't make a sound as I felt a sharper, bigger pain before. It hurt so badly. I put a shaky hand to my chest and I could feel my heart pounding way to fast. Another horrific pain shot through me.

And I knew it would be a matter of seconds before my heart would just explode. I would be nothing more than a flesh hungry monster.

I try to take a deep breath by couldn't finish it as a pain over took me. I felt like I had been hit by a bus; dropped off a sky scrapper but just now feeling the impact of hitting concrete. I gave into the pain, too much to bear. The image of Spike and Faye blurred before everything went black.

0000-0000

Spike and Faye watched as the girl fidgeted and sweat in pain. They did the best to ignore her accusing eyes as she prepared herself for death. Then as it looked as the girl's heart implode before she collapsed to the ground.

"We should have left while she was in the bathroom." Spike muttered at he dug his gun out of his holster.

"No one deserves to die alone." Faye shot back.

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one that has to shoot her now."

And as if on cue the girl's body began to twitch. She slowly raised herself.

But Spike and Faye weren't met with the same eyes as before.

Spike raised his gun and aimed.

Bang.

000—00

Ok this chapter had taken a life of its own. It's not what I planned but I like it none the less. Hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
